


Toss a Bone to Your Witcher

by ApomaroMellow



Series: Herald the Wolf [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Based on that one post about Jaskier thinking that Geralt got turned into a wolf (spoiler alert: he didn't)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Herald the Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928644
Comments: 22
Kudos: 226





	Toss a Bone to Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> the post in question: https://nymnphadora.tumblr.com/post/615123691380113408/lmao-okay-so-ive-seen-a-lot-of-geralt-gets-turned

Jaskier wasn't too proud to say he had moped around. Or rather, he was and would rather say that he was in mourning. Not for the man of course, but rather for the end of an era in his life. The end of a...well a relationship. Rarely did he put a name to what he and Geralt had, but when he did, he called it friendship. They were friends, even if the other man never verbally confirmed it.

Jaskier never let his own feelings confuse the situation. _He_ might personally be in love with Geralt but that didn't change anything about how Geralt felt for him. So what if he had been absolutely devastated when they parted ways? So what if he'd already written about three songs expressing his emotions about the whole thing before a week went by?

Geralt made his decision. And Jaskier made his. He was going to find someone else to write songs for. A hero for the ages. Perhaps another witcher. They couldn't all be big old grumps, could they? He had been confident in his choice. Jaskier knew he'd always love the man, but that didn't mean they had to be part of each other's lives.

So imagine his surprise when barely a month later, Geralt showed himself.

A few things first: Jaskier admittedly didn't know much about magical things. Everything he knew, he knew from legends passed down meaning it was second-hand knowledge (tenth-hand if he was being honest) or he learned it on the road with Geralt.

Because of this, he could be forgiven for popping a white wolf on the nose when it growled at him.

Oh, certainly Jaskier had been on edge when he heard something large approaching him from the shadows of the forest. But when it revealed itself to be a white wolf, he released a sigh of relief. It was only Geralt. Of course it was.

"What are you doing out here?", Jaskier asked. The wolf slowly padded forward, but didn't speak, because of course Geralt had nothing to say to him, even now. He was a man of few words before. And Jaskier wasn't entirely sure if he could talk as a wolf. Geralt had never been a wolf before. Could this not be a voluntary transformation? Could it be an enchantment?

"You must've heard about a bard going off on his own and you just thought you'd come over and save me from myself? Well I don't need to be saved, I'm perfectly fine on my own", Jaskier said, wagging a finger at the wolf.

That earned him a growl, which earned the wolf a reprimanding bop on the nose.

"Don't you growl at me. You haven't even apologized for yelling at me before. And until you do, I can't forgive you."

That left them at a standoff before the wolf conceded by laying down. Jaskier rolled his eyes. Leave it to Geralt to avoid the conversation.

And that was how his days with a wolf companion began. Since Geralt didn't change his form after the first three days, Jaskier came to the conclusion that this must be a spell. But even so, Geralt didn't seem to be in a particular hurry to transform back. Jaskier wondered how Geralt would do his job without opposable thumbs but that was answered when one evening, the wolf returned to the fire with a bloodied snout.

"Unbelievable! You won't take me out on adventures now too?"

Jaskier then went on an entire rant about how he should be taken along and how even if they weren't friends they could still be partners. Jaskier went off for about an hour and it seemed that Geralt was actually paying attention. And then he went to sleep. So Jaskier went to sleep.

And the next night the wolf came back to the fire with blood on his muzzle, and a hare between his jaws. He presented the hare to Jaskier, pushing his snout into his legs.

"Is this an apology for yelling at me or for not taking me with you yesterday?"

Geralt just continued to push the hare onto him. Jaskier held it between his thumb and forefinger. "...Thank you. But I have food. Food that I don't need to personally skin."

With that, their relationship was on the mend. And Jaskier found his muse returned ten-fold. Everyday he strummed, coming up with melodies and lyrics about his love's new form.

Geralt began to warm up to him again as well. He started cuddling up to Jaskier more often when they slept outside. They got stares and even some tried to refuse them entry when they tried to find rooms in a town. Jaskier had to tell people that Geralt wasn't a wolf, but rather a very large dog who was his pet. Jaskier's songs were now about the softness of Geralt's fur.

Jaskier was in the middle of of one of those songs, strolling down the path with wolfy-Geralt by his side when who should come from the opposite way but-

"Geralt!?", Jaskier choked.

"Jaskier", human-Geralt grumbled in that voice that sounded like he swallowed rocks.

"Who's that?!", Jaskier demanded, pointing to the young girl by his side.

"Who is that?", Geralt asked, his tone softer than Jaskier's but somehow just as accusatory.

Jaskier looked over to the wolf, the actual wolf that he had been traveling with for months. The one whom he thought had been fighting on its own but was actually truly just hunting for its dinner, and then sharing some of that kill with him. In retrospect, he probably should have suspected something when this Geralt rolled over and let his belly be rubbed.

"...This...is Herald", Jaskier finally answered, petting the top of the wolf's head.

"'Herald'?", Geralt repeated.

"Yes. I say it's a rather fitting name, considering my profession. He's named Herald and I am a herald."

"You're a bard."

"Bards are heralds, don't fence me in", Jaskier snapped at him. In tune with his feelings, Herald growled at the witcher. Jaskier scratched him between the ears to calm him. "Don't growl, he's a f...he's someone I know."

He couldn't read the look in Geralt's eyes but he hoped it was some combination of regret, adoration, and jealousy because it was what he deserved. Geralt did explain who the girl was and without even really discussing it the two of them fell back into their familiar pattern. But Jaskier still gave him the cold shoulder when he could.

Technically Geralt hadn't apologized and that meant Jaskier hadn't forgiven him. It should be noted he was still head-over-heels in love with the man. But it would take more than a bloody rabbit to win his friendship back. But he had the time and the patience to wait.

And if Geralt was a good boy, he might even get a belly rub.


End file.
